


Control

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam wants Dean to let go of that tight control he has. Sammy knows the perfect way to do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam stared at his older brother, sleeping with the sheets thrown back, shirtless.

 

It had just occurred to him that Dean never made much noise during sex, sure, moans, panting, all light and rough. But he didn't really let go.

 

It was bothering him. 

 

Not saying Sam was some type of porn star, he just let go while they were caught in those primal feelings, didn't really give a damn at that moment if the motel receptionist heard them.

 

And yeah, Dean was pleasured, but he just refused to let that fuckin' control go and give in a little.

 

Sam wanted to fix that.

 

So here he was at two in the morning, they were in the last room of the row and the sheets weren't half bad. It was the perfect opportunity.

 

Now he just had to plan. He wouldn't tie Dean up, that wouldn't help at all with the trust process, but he couldn't very well wake him up and start gettin' it on. Dean wouldn't relent without something more.

 

That's why Sammy had gone to get supplies. 

 

He didn't need much, just a vibrator, and a cock ring. 

 

So, as quietly as he could, he rose from the creaky bed, wincing as the light release of tension caused the springs to make noise. But Dean hadn't woken up, had gotten too used to hearing the bed springs during the night when Sam tossed and turned.

 

For once, Sam was thankful of the nightmares.

 

With care he reached for his duffel where he had hidden the toys earlier that night and he couldn't help but smirk at the sight of them.

 

Vibrator was slightly bigger than his own, and that was saying something, top of the line apparently, with this little rotating metal balls behind a sheet of latex in the middle. When he had tried it out of his palm the other day, felt like a hundred or so fingertips massaging. Perfect. And it was purple, that would be good material for later.

 

The cock ring was simple, black. It fit his purposes nicely.

 

And so with those in his hand he went towards the large bed he and his brother occupied, staring at him for a few long moments, feeling like a stalker for just hovering. 

 

Then Dean made this little sound in the back of his throat, caught in the midst of a dream and that made the sheet slip farther down, exposing the dip of his back and Sam couldn't take it anymore.

 

With practiced ease he slipped back under the covers and when he was positioned, rolled his brother gently over. A slight nudge there, a little tug here and he was flat on his back.

 

Breathing slowly through his mouth he pulled the sheets down to Dean's thighs, watching as they quivered slightly from the cold.

 

Careful as he could, he slipped the cock ring onto the flaccid member.

 

The cold touch was what woke his brother. His eyes snapped open, pupils blown from sleep, green turned jade.

 

Sam couldn't help but notice the tensing of the shoulders, panic bleeding into the eyes, couldn't help but feel guilty.

 

But then he reminded himself that this was for Dean. Reaching out a calming hand he lay it gently on his brothers chest, lightly stoking the firm muscle. When he spoke his voice was quiet, soothing.

 

"It's okay Dean. It's just me, Sammy." Dean, once recognizing his brother, growled, panic morphing into angered confusion.

 

"What the fuck, Sam. What are you doing?" 

 

Sam smiled, grabbing onto his brothers wrists and gently pulling them parallel to each other, so his brother upper body was spread wide, hands convulsively grabbing the sheets.

 

He pulled the rest of the dingy white cloth from his brothers body, maneuvering himself to rest between his brothers knees.

 

"I'm gonna make you scream, Dean."

 

With that said, he bent down, attaching his lips to his brothers, feeling them clench before reluctantly going soft, allowing Sam to nip at them gently, then roughly, pulling on the skin around his lips and licking inside.

 

Dean made that deep rumbling noise in his chest. Good, but not near what he wanted to do. 

 

Sighing softly he let go of the sweet taste, licking his collarbone, going to each of the little freckles and latching onto them.

 

His older brother panted, hands twisting the sheet. 

 

Glancing down, Sam saw the rising flesh held in a tight grip, unrelenting.

 

With a light laugh he continued to go down his brothers body, giving a stroke to each hidden rib that he could feel under the muscle and skin.

 

By the time he got to his brothers navel, Dean was mumbling under his breath, curses, pleas turned demands. All normal, all carefully controlled, never passing that limit of volume and intensity.

 

Packed a punch, but still not good enough.

 

Letting his eyes slip close he simply breathed for a few moments before going down on the now straining flesh, taking in the head. Using the sharp point of his tongue he swirled, toyed with the slit.

 

Salty pre-come lay heavy on his tongue and Sam was satisfied. 

 

Letting the head go with a light sound, one that aroused even him he sat back on his ankles, reaching for Dean's knees to push them up.

 

When cool air hit where he had lain, Dean jerked, groaning. Sam smirked, he loved it when Dean was like this, exposed only for him. Still having that little quirk to his lips he let a long finger gently tickle the taut flesh under Dean's balls.

 

His brothers hips gave an odd little swivel at that, muscles straining. 

 

Sam pulled his hand away, long enough to coat them with a slick, cool substance. He wouldn't hurt Dean, not for this, this was a time for pleasure.

 

With little of the patience he had held before he let a finger circle his brothers entrance before pushing in. 

 

Dean bucked up at the unexpected intrusion, fingers turned white around the knuckles, scratchy sheets in his grasp. 

 

Chuckling, Sam began preparing his brother, upping it to two fingers, then three after scissoring for a few minutes, more than enough to have Dean writhing.

 

After he was satisfied he wouldn't stretch Dean to the point of pain he let his fingers lips out, picking up the already lubed toy and placing it at his brothers entrance.

 

Caught in the throws of toomuch, Dean didn't notice that it wasn't Sam entering him till he already had and inch inside of him.

 

The realization seemed to turn him on even more, he opened hazy eyes to stare at Sam, clearing his throat before speaking in a near whispering voice. All he said was one sighing word, a word of complications and love, a little bit of anger and fear, nervousness. Raw.

 

"Sammy."

 

For some reason, that common nickname had him gasping for breath, swooping down to attack Dean's lips as he unceremoniously shoved the rest of the toy into his brother.

 

Dean arched up, head tossing back and forth on the pillow as hands struggled not to let go of the near tearing material.

 

Sam stopped for a moment, sitting back and watching Dean in the throws, it was a beautiful sight. Primal, to see someone in pleasured pain. He could see the cock ring having it's effect making the pleasure toomuchnotenough.

 

Then he turned it on.

 

It emitted a faint buzzing noise, a pleasant thrum in his ear. The vibrations against his palm had even him shivering, sending jolts up his arm and throughout his body.

 

And his finger pushed up that little switch that began rotating the beads, spinning slowly as they moved and rubbed.

 

At that, Dean clenched his eyes shut tight, tears leaking out of the corners as Sam moved the plastic in and out and in and out. Watching in fascination as the dark purple entered and left, slick and slide.

 

Giving an experimental twist he started manually turning the object as he pulled it out to the tip before shoving it back in to the base of the toy.

 

He had hit that little nub and then Dean was pleading, a true cry for release, no covered orders. A loud rush of words tumbling from his lips, tears running free down his rough, smooth face.

 

Sam savored the moment, pleased, aroused, accomplished. Then he reached down, and tugged the offending piece of rubber off.

 

Dean came in that instant, screaming a wordless vow of pleasure and pain.

 

Now it was time to play.


End file.
